PrehistoRogue
by Jyxxie
Summary: What would have happened if Rogue had actually touched that dinosaur creature from Shadow Dance? This is what I thought should happen ;)


What would have happened if Rogue had actually touched that dinosaur creature from Shadow Dance? This is my thoughts on that.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey ugly! Over here, that's raght!" Rogue yelled to the creature as she ungloved her hand. "Nice and tasty. Come an' get some of THIS!" The creature leaped at her.  
  
Risty grabbed a fire extinguisher to spray the foam at the creature... but nothing came out! It was defective!  
  
The dino landed on Rogue, knocking her backwards, but upon skin contact, knocking itself out. Rogue, however...  
  
Risty looked up and saw the dino lying unconscious on the floor, with Rogue standing beside it. Her hand was still whole, but was growing... it grew sharp claws and a reddish colored hide, darker than her own hide, but lighter than the dino's. As she looked at Risty, her eyes turned a pale yellow and her pupils red.  
  
"R...Rogue? What's going on?"  
  
"Ah-Ah-Ah don't know! All Ah did was touch it!" She yelled in pain as her mouth slightly bulged out to make room for new sharp teeth. Her spine created new bones in which the spines on her back were formed from as they ripped her clothes. Leather grew in between them and when Risty saw them? They REALLY freaked her out.  
  
Rogue's legs shrunk a bit, but her feet lengthened and claws grew from her toes. The last part of the transformation, after her skin grew tougher and almost the same color to match the dino, the tail spurted out, in one swift-and painful-motion.  
  
This time, Rogue didn't yell; she roared in pain. Her vocal cords had changed, and she couldn't say a god damn thing in human now. Except maybe 'ow,' or roar,' or maybe even 'whore.'  
  
She was surprised she still had her own mind, though, as she had expected the violent mind of the dino to overpower hers. She looked at a scared and freaked Risty. She tried to ask, 'Are you okay?' But all that came out was roaring, clicking and grunting. [Aw fuck. Now what?] she thought as Risty ran.  
  
"There's another one!" Scott yelled, and they ran towards what they thought to be another dino. Forge almost blasted it, but noticed it to be one of his friends, Rogue.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
She couldn't really answer without them thinking she wasn't herself (haha!), so she just kept quiet. Instead she put her hands to her sides and stood up straight as she could in an effort to make her friends think she wouldn't attack. In doing this though, her new tail caused her to lose balance and she landed right on her snout. A low growl came out as she 'said' "Ow..."  
  
Jean picked her up, the only one to do so, as the others were all afraid to. {Rogue, will you be alright? How did this happen?}  
  
{Ah absorbed the damn creature to stop it from attacking people, but it backfired! Now Ah look lahke this! What am Ah supposed ta do?} Rogue answered in desperation. She couldn't go to school like this! [...Hey! Maybe the Professor can get me an inducer!]  
  
{He can do that, Rogue. Until then, we'd better use Kurt's.} Jean said, reading Rogue's mind.  
  
They went looking for Kurt, hoping nobody would see Rogue as she was right now. Large, red, clawed and with teeth, she'd scare ANY human away. They caught him just as he was about to port away from the school with Amanda.  
  
"YO KURT!" Scott yelled to flag him down.  
  
Kurt stiffened immediately then calmed back down when he realized it was only Scott. "Ja? I vas GOING to enjoy some ice cream with mein *beautiful* date." Amanda smiled at this.  
  
Rogue tried to say his name, but it came out like, "Kkkrrrrrrrrrttt!"  
  
Kurt whipped around and almost ported Amanda away... but then noticed it was Rogue. "Amanda, don't vorry. She won't hurt you, she's Rogue! Remember her?"  
  
Amanda did, it was that same girl she had seen talking with Kurt the same day his real appearance had been revealed. "Wow, what happened, you look like the thing that attacked us!"  
  
Jean looked from Rogue's outward appearance to Kurt's; Amanda obviously hadn't been briefed about the X-Men. "We'll explain that later. But... Kurt, we need your inducer."  
  
"Ja," Kurt handed it to her, and she put it on Rogue's wrist. Rogue hit the button with one of her claws, and the appearance of Kurt came up. Everyone laughed, causing Rogue to click questioningly.  
  
Jean brought up the editing program and changed it to the normal form of Rogue. "There."  
  
They all walked out into the parking lot, where a few of people were. Kurt just hugged Amanda again, not caring about the people looking at him. This was strange, since Kurt had always been so self-conscious about himself.  
  
Rogue yawned and stretched, causing her shirt to rip and fall off. Good thing she had the inducer on. She could feel herself changing back to normal, and she smiled. "Yes! Ah'm back!" she said, her voice still slightly slurred. Just then, the batteries in Kurt's inducer ran out and left Rogue standing there, no shirt, no bra, for all to see. "AAHHH!" she shrieked as she ran behind a dumpster and grabbed a box to cover herself.  
  
The others all laughed and Kurt tried to forget it. Yet, Pietro, who was standing a few yards away, was somewhat enjoying it...  
  
The X-Men, plus one human, went home to the mansion, where they all had their own dance. And yes, Lance came for Kitty.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okay, it's not Rietro, Pietro's just a pervert ;)  
  
Well, I don't know if you enjoyed this or not, but I did. Read & Review please!  
  
A/N: Like you care, but I only wrote this because my internet is down right now XP 


End file.
